Contando un cuento a Nessie
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: Nessie queda al cuidado de Carlisle, y le pide que le cuente un cuento, pero uno muy especial, uno sobre vampiros. Carlisle se le ocurrio uno...¿cual sera?


Me encontraba solo en el despecho, hoy me tocaba estar al cuidado de Nessie porque el resto se habia ido a cazar, y alguien responsable se tenia que quedar con las pequeña.

Mi nieta entro con una manta rosa entre sus brazos y arrastrando sus pantuflas de ositos.

- Abuelo me cuentas un cuento.

- claro que si ¿?- me levante de mi silla y me dirigí a la parte de cuentos que tenia en mi biblioteca, desde que esta niña habia entrado en nuestras vidas todos girábamos en torno a ella.- y que quieres que te cuente hoy?

- que tal si me cuentas un cuento de vampiros?- acercándose a mi

- … ¿? – Indague con la mirada–de vampiros?

- si – me agarro la mano – pero vamos a tu habitación

Entramos en mi habitación y Nessie se acostó en la cama matrimonial, yo la seguí y me senté a su lado.

- abu…

- si ¿?

- me preparas la leche ¿?

- yo ¿?

- no esta mi abuela, así que serás tu

- de acuerdo quédate aquí, no te muevas- le bese la frente

- OK.

Me fui de la habitación, me dirigí a la cocina, que tan difícil era nuevamente hacer una mamadera.

Seguí las instrucciones del en base, estaba toda lista y lo que falta era probar que no estuviera tan caliente como para que Nessie se quemara. Así que me tire un poco de leche en la mano.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- esto esta demasiado caliente para mi piel helada y como acto reflejo deje caer la mamadera de vidrio al piso, y se rompió en mil pedasos

- genial, no puedo ser tan idiota.- me arrodille y levante pedaso por pedaso, para que no quedara rastro de la mamadera y del desastre que habia provocado.

Nessie apareció en la puerta.

- abuelo estas jugando a los perritos.¿?

- …- U.U – no amor, me temo que no.

- entonces ¿?

- estaba limpiando.

- ¿ y mi leche?

- ahora te la doy – abrí el refrigerador y agarre un envase pequeño de leche sabor frutilla, no se porque me habia gastado en hacer una mamadera cuando eso le iba gustar mas – toma cariño aquí esta.

- de frutilla ¿?

- Amor, no hay de otro gusto, y no tenemos mamadera.

- ¿que le paso a la mía?

- este…se la comió el lobo?

- Jake- me miro extrañadamente

- si, Jake- no creo que vuelva acordarse del tema.- bien vamos a la cama para que te cuente el cuento.

- si, claro.

Volvimos los dos a la habitación y la acomode en la cama mientras ella se toma su leche sabor frutilla.

- pues bien empiezo con la historia.

- si, si

- hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo

- que tanto es mucho?

- mmm hace unos 400 años mas o menos.

- eso es antes o después del 50, recuerda que yo solo se contar hasta el 50 abu.

- pues 400 va después del 50.

- aaa entonces es mucho – O.O

- como te decía hace mucho tiempo, un joven Carlisle – sonreí al acordarme de aquella época- vivía en Londres…

- Donde va a comprar la tía Alice?

- si, ahí mismo.

- vivía en una tienda ¿?

- no, en el campo, Nessie me vas a dejar que te cuente el cuento o no?

- si.

- pues el joven muchacho, era hijo del pastor del pueblo, y como tal su deber era hacer lo que su padre le ordenaba, como por ejemplo defender a su pueblo de los vampiros…- suspire- este muchacho no le gustaba ir a cazar a esos seres, pero no tenia otra opción que obedecer a su padre. Así que cuando cumplió 23 años, eso también va después del 20 Nessie, como decía después de cumplir 23 años, Carlisle decido una noche que esa seria su ultima caza antes de oponerse a la voluntad de su padre y hacer su vida, con alguna joven dama del pueblo.

- estaba enamorado de alguien?

- si

- de quien?

- de una muchacho lo acabo de decir

- pero como se llamaba?

- Anne, contenta?

- se casaron?

- no…

- a mi no me gustan las historias en donde no se casan abu…

- te prometo que el muchacho se casa Nessie, pero déjame continuar.

- me lo prometiste, sigue.

- bien como decía, una noche el joven salio a cazar con sus amigos a las afueras del pueblo cerca de las cloacas. Cuando sintieron ruidos extraños que provenían de debajo de la tierra.- Nessie se empezó a tapar con la colcha.- cuando uno de esos monstruos, salto hacia la superficie y los ataco.

- los mato, mato a Carlisle y a sus amigos – salto de la cama.

- a los amigos de Carlisle los convirtió en ángeles y el pobre muchacho lo trasformo en un vampiro, pero este no podía ir corriendo por todo Londres diciendo que el un chupasangre, porque su papa…

- lo iba a castigar…?

- claro, lo iba castigar, y el joven no quería ser castigado, porque después de todo no fue culpa de el convertirse en un monstruos, sino que el tonto de su padre y…- empecé a sentir nuevamente remordimiento hacia mi padre, cuando siento la mano de Nessie

- abu, es un cuento no te enojes.

- tienes razón, donde me quede?

- a Carlisle lo convierten en vampiro.

- eso, entonces el muchacho para no ser descubierto se escondió en un sótano lleno de papas y se hizo pasar por muerto, durante días y días, hasta que no pudo mas y salio a las calles en busca de algo para saciar su sed- Nessie me miraba con mas atención ahora – pero el no quería matar humanos, aunque estuvo cerca de hacerlo, pero no quería ser un monstruo entonces se le ocurrió salir de Inglaterra para irse a Francia, y nado todo el canal que separa estos dos países en una noche.

- era un nadador ¿?

- si, cariño era un nadador, bueno como decía cuando llego a Francia, su sed lo estaba empezó a carcomer mas y mas, tanto que sus sentidos lo estaban abandonando, así que el joven Carlisle se estaba por dar vencido cuando, se topo con una manada de ciervos, y pensó que podría comerse a uno de ellos, dado que lo hacia siendo humano, y no era considerado una bestia por tal. Así que el muchacho hambriento como estaba se comió un ciervo.

- se comió a la mama de Bambi?- dijo casi en tono de sollozo

- no, Carlisle no se comió a la mama de Bambi, me equivoque de animal, se topo con leones…

- o sea que mato al papa de Simba?

- odio a Disney!!- me comería también a Barny, pero es una persona disfrazada.

- abuelo!!!!

- bueno, Carlisle se comió un puma, conoces algún puma famoso?

- no.

- pues entonces trato hecho, se comió un puma, feliz?- le pregunte un poco impaciente.

- si

- bien, los años pasaron y Carlisle empezó a controlar su sed, o sea que ya no sentía ganas de comerse a un humano, así que pensó que seria muy lindo el poder ayudar a ellos, por eso mismo se propuso convertirse en un doctor

- como tu?

- si, como yo – al fin y al cabo soy yo – Entonces Carlisle estando en Gascuña, en el sur de Francia, decidió irse a vivir a Roma, en Italia, porque le habían recomendado que fuera el discípulo de un medico de por ahí, así que felizmente el joven se fue para allá. Y para su sorpresa escucho que vivían unos vampiros.

- como el?

- si, como el, entonces se armo de valor y fue hacia el castillo en donde Vivian los 3 hermanos Vulturi, Aro, Cayo y el divertido de Marcus.

- y se hicieron amigos?

- si, se hicieron muy amigos, en especial de Aro, pero Carlisle a pesar de que era muy pasivo y compresivo, no soportaba mucho las actitudes de Aro, mas cuando este le decía que para poder ser mas fuerte tenia que alimentarse naturalmente de humanos y Carlisle como era tan cuadrado y mas pensante que Aro y compañía le decía que tenían que se vegetariano, pero las peleas se fueron acrecentando entre ellos y para no terminar con la amistad, decidió al cabo de 10 años marcharse para dar la vuelta al mundo, y conocer a otros vampiros y seres humanos.

- y lo logro?

- si, durante 200 años Carlisle se paseo por el mundo, haciéndose amigos de muchos vampiros que iba conociendo por los lugares a los que iba, fue a Egipto, a Irlanda, a la Amazona, Rumania, también se entero que habían otro como el, así vegetarianos, y las fue a visitar y se hizo muy amigo, en si se hizo muy amigo de todos.

- dijiste amazona, donde vive Zafrina?

- si, Carlisle fue ahí y se hizo amigo de "Zafrina" – mi nieta me sonrió.

- mmm, porque me da la impresión de que me hablas de ti?

- …sigo con la historia, Me pequeña shelock Holmes?

- si

- bueno luego de todo eso, Carlisle decidió que lo mejor era conocer el norte del nuevo mundo, lo que ahora era poco a poco una potencia – Nessie me miro rara – como te decía se vino a los Estado Unidos, pero a pesar de que también hizo algunos amigos aquí, se sentía solo hasta que una noche…

- conoció al amor de su vida?

- Nessie, estas viendo demasiadas series con Rose y Emmett, voy a poner restricciones para todos, van quedar mas tonto de lo que son, en especial tu tío.- suspire – no, todavía no encontraba a su otra mitad.

- era deforme?

- me refería al amor, todavía no encontraba a su esposa, bueno no era que no habia encontrado a su amor, si no que ella, era muy joven y no era vampiro así que no quería lastimarla.

- Pobre Carlisle – me abrazo- entonces a quien se encontró?

- a su hijo.

- …lo habia abandonado?

Di un largo suspiro.- no cariño, no lo abandono sino que lo encontró alli en un hospital, y le salvo la vida, aunque su hijo lo critico por toda eternidad por hacer ese acto de egoísmo. Pues bien Carlisle, estaba más feliz ahora que tenía a un hijo que siempre habia deseado, era todo lo que habia soñando por tanto tiempo, era virtuoso, atento y muy bueno, pero un poco reprimido a sus sentimientos. Los años pasaban y el hombre se empezó a sentir solo…

- no que tenia a su hijo, que por cierto no me dijiste el nombre?

- se llamaba Edward.

- como mi papa?

- si, como tu papa?

- abu, sigo pensado que es tu historia, pero no importa sigue.

- pues bien era verdad que tenia un hijo, pero el quería sentir nuevamente el amor.

- aah es verdad que me dijiste que se iba a casar con Anne.

- claro, pero eso fue hace mucho mucho tiempo.

- te falto un mucho- me sonrió.

- gracias, bueno es que en todo ese tiempo no era que no se habia enamorado de nuevo, pero no era lo que el buscaba, así que por esas cosas del destino, una noche Carlisle estaba haciendo guardia en el hospital, cuando un amigo de alli le pidió que fuera a una sala donde están las personas. Y cuando la vio a ella ahí, no lo podía creer que su vida hubiera terminado así, en esas condiciones, el se acerco mas a ella y se dio cuenta al tocar su rostro de corazón, que algo dentro suyo todavía latía, así que decidió llevarla a su casa.

- y el resto de las personas que estaban alli, no se dieron cuenta?

- no, cariño estaban todo muy profundamente dormidos.

- aah con razón.

- así Carlisle se llevo a Esme a su casa.

- Yo sabia – empezó a saltar en la cama.- que eres tu!!!

- pues me descubriste. Soy muy obvio?

- elemental mi querido Watson ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dejo de saltar y me abrazo – y ahí convertiste a la abuela.

- si

- y ella se enamoro de ti?

- ya lo estaba, pero yo no lo supe enseguida – le sonreí

- como que no?

- pues no, me costo 2 meses enterarme que tu abuela se habia enamorado de mi hacia 10 años atrás cuando la atendí por una caída de un árbol. Y al decir verdad algo de ella me habia gustado desde ese momento.

- amor a primera vista!!!

- jajaja supongo que si. Me quieres seguir escuchando?

- claro, abu hasta cuando aparezco yo!!

- pues bien, ahora Carlisle se sentía mucho mejor, estaba muy feliz, tenia trabajo, una enorme casa, pero principalmente tenia una familia con quien compartir todo eso.

- y volvemos con una noche?

- jajá si, luego de que Carlisle se caso con Esme por primera vez, era invierno cuando se me encontró con Rose, era una mujer muy hermosa, que no necesitaba ser un vampiro para dejar a los hombres sin respiro, cuando Carlisle la encontró ella estaba muy mal por mas quiso salvarla no pudo, así que creyó que seria bueno que Edward tuviera compañía, y la trasformo. Luego de eso, muy poco tiempo después, Rose encontró al sexy tío Emmett que en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con un oso perdió, así que luego de que convirtió a tu tío, se gano el apodo de Dios, por eso tu tía Alice cuando ve una oferta buena dice OH Por Carlisle en vez de decir OH por Dios – mi nieta se rió – ya éramos un familia mas grande, ahora las cosas eran mas divertidas que antes, Emmett rompía muchas cosas bonitas de Esme, y el pobre de Carlisle tenia que salir a comprarlas de nuevo – volví a sonreír- hasta que un día, una joven pareja, un duendecito y un ángel rubio llegaron a nuestras vidas, para que siguiéramos agrandando la familia y que las cosas sigan tan divertidas como siempre.

- por la llegada de tío Jasper y tía Alice.

- pues si, con los poderes de Jasper, la verdad al principio todo éramos muy vunerables, parecíamos emos todo, felices a tensos, de tensos a triste de triste lujuriosos, de eso a otra cosa, y así era una rueda hasta que Jasper dijo lo que pasaba, y las cosas se normalizaron. Alice, la pequeña duende, nos ayudo con su visiones, así que empezamos a tener mas plata y Alice, empezó con sus ataque de compra y Carlisle la regañaba con que iba a cerrar las cuentas de los bancos, pero Esme siempre salía a defender a sus hijas, y el tonto de Carlisle se rendí a los encantos de su esposa. Pero, el cuento no era tan feliz, porque Edward no estaba feliz a menos que Jasper le mandara oleadas de felicidad, y así todo tampoco funcionaba mucho.- la mire a Nessie- hasta que un día, a Carlisle se le ocurrió volver a Forks para volver a vivir en un pueblo tranquilo, aunque estuviéramos cerca de los lobos, era mucho mejor que estar viviendo en cuidades mas grande, mas si Jasper tenia problemas con ser vegetariano, así que volvimos para el agrando de todos los habitantes de La Push, los hijos de la pareja apostaron en hacer nuevamente las secundaria, y ahí fue cuando Edward conoció a Bella, una simple y joven humana, que traería grandes problemas a todos, pero hacia feliz a Edward, así que los problemas mucho no importaban, Edward estaba muy enamorado de Bella, aunque tenia problemas,

- que problemas?

- tenia una pequeña crisis alimentaría y eso lo hacia insoportable, pero se decidió que no le importaba mucho que comía, y se puso de novio con Bella, eso trajo mas problemas, dado que Rose tenia envidia de Bella, y Jasper quería … - mire el techo buscando una respuesta – intentaba ser amigo de Bella pero el también sufría problemas con la comida.

- acaso Edward y Jasper sufrían de la panza?

- si, y mucho, por eso se ponían un poco tonto, tu sabes lo que es sentir hambre y no poder comer, nos pone un poco malhumorados – suspire – así que todo iba bien, hasta que un día apareció un tal James, que estaba mentalmente mal y su amiga Victoria también, y se les dio por perseguir a tu…digo a Bella, por suerte estábamos todo metidos en esto, y salvamos a Bella de psicópata de James, y bueh luego de 6 meses, Bella tuvo un cumpleaños, una ocasión especial para que Alice, hiciera sufrir nuevamente a Carlisle con la cuenta de las tarjetas, pero eso hacia feliz a su hija, pero por suerte estaba Esme para tranquilizar a Carlisle, a como decía fue el cumpleaños de Bella, pero para no perder la costumbre ella, se tuvo que caer y se lastimo eso provoco como tu sabes que todos alrededor de ella sintieran hambre, Carlisle la curo, pero Edward, se puso en plan soy tan cuadrado como una baldosa, y no quiero lastimar a Bella, así que todos tuvimos que simular estar lejos de Bella, durante ese tiempo Isabella se hizo muy amiga de Jacob.

- como tu con Zafrina?

- …mas o menos, algo por el estilo.- si me pudiera poner rojo, lo estaría en ese momento.

- pero dijiste que Zafrina era una de tus mejores amigas.

- bueno, como yo y Zafrina. Eso le paso a Jacob y a Bella, a todo esto Edward fue a visitar a los Volturi, para que le hicieran un favor.- suspire al recordar eso- pero Alice convenció a Bella que fueran hacia Edward, para que no hiciera nada con los Volturi.

- no que eran amigos de Carlisle.

- lo eran…bueno la cosa es que logran que los Volturi no hagan el favor a Edward y Bella regresa con su novio, pues pasaban varias cosas en el medio de esto – realmente me estaba cansado pero Nessie seguí con las misma ganas del comienzo – y bueh Edward se casa con Bella, y deciden enviar un carta a Paris.

- a Paris?

- si, para que trajeran un bebe,

- vine de Paris, yo pensaba que habia nacido aquí!!!

- cuando sea mas grande lo entenderás cariño, como te decía llamaron a Paris

- no que era una carta?

- en verdad fue un mail – suspire – y bueno con la llegada de la hermosísima princesa Renesme Clarie Cullen Swan, vinieron otro problemas – en eso sentimos las puerta que se abre de la habitación, estábamos tan sumergidos que no escuchamos llegar al resto, y lo malo de todo era que daban las 23 horas y mi nieta seguía despierta- pero todo se resolvió y viven en paz

- Carlisle sigue enojado con su papa ¿?

- no – sonreí – el se lo agradece a su manera.

- que bueno, y el esta feliz ahora ¿?

- muy feliz

- a pesar de ser un vampiro

- si, a pesar de ser un vampiro, esta muy feliz de tener todo en la vida. Viste que te prometía que se casaba.

- siiii- me beso – con una mujer muy linda, seguro que más linda que Anne

- jajaja si mucho mas linda.- prendí la tele y ahí estaba uno de los platillos infantiles que no habia probado Barny, mi nieta se acomodo en la cama y en lo que tarde en dar un suspiro, cerro sus ojos.

Esme abrió la puerto, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rose, se quedaron todos en el umbral sin moverse.

- ¿como les fue a todo?- sonreí

- que lindo cuento acabas de contar.

- seguro que hubo partes que censuro.- dijo Emmett agarrando por la cintura a Rose.

- me escucharon?

- si – todos al mismo tiempo

- el final ¿?

- no, desde que contaste que te comiste a la mama de Bambi- dijo Edward- y eso que no le dijiste que te hubiera gustado comerte al dinosaurio.

- …- los mire – sin comentarios. Creo que es hora de que me valla de nuevo al despacho, y que ustedes – señalando a Edward y a Bella.- se vallan a su casa, Nessie esta bien aquí, la pueden dejar.- atravesé la puerta – si me necesitan voy a estar en el despacho.

Diez minutos mas tarde escuche a Bella preguntando que le habia pasado a la madera de su hija. Yo solo me sonreí y tire la cabeza para atrás para encontrarme con los ojos color ocre de mi mujer.

- así que te ibas a casar?

- no te voy a contar la historia de mi vida, de nuevo y con lujos de detalle, déjame cerrar los ojos y seguir en este sueño tan hermoso que llevo soñando hace 100 años.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es algo nose, que salio de la nada.**

**Dejen comentarios si les gusto.**

**Esto no es mío lo hago por diversión**


End file.
